ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story Playland
'Toy Story Playland '(also known as Toy Story Land in HKDL) is an area at Walt Disney Studios Park and Hong Kong Disneyland. The area is based on the Disney/Pixar film series Toy Story. In France, it is part of Toon Studio and opened on the 17th August 2010. In Hong Kong, Toy Story Land opened on November 17, 2011. Walt Disney Studios Park During Mickey's Magical Party in 2009, information was leaked about an expansion of Walt Disney Studios Park, the resort later confirmed this. The new Pixar themed area will help promote Toy Story 3. The area is designed to "shrink the guest" down to being the size of a toy, and to play in Andy's backyard with his toys from the movies. It did this through using highly immersive theming, using bamboo to act as giant blades of grass surrounding the area, the use of many themed props and characters from the Toy Story movies, such as giant Buzz Lightyear, a giant Rex, an oversized paper plane and a large ball from the first Pixar short, Luxo Jr. The area also features numerous photo opportunities. Construction of the area started in late 2009 and was finished on time. The new area is located to the right of Walt Disney Studios Park, behind the Act of Disney Animation. It has been rumoured that the hugely popular Toy Story Midway Mania attraction, currently found in Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort and Disney's California Adventure Park at the Disneyland Resort may be built here in a few years time. Attractions and Entertainment *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin *RC Racer *Green Army Men Meet & Play Restaurants *Jessie's Snack Roundup Shops *Barrel of Monkeys Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland features an almost identical land, named simply Toy Story Land. This expansion area is exclusive within Asia to Hong Kong for 5 years from the date of its opening. The land is themed identically; using bamboo to act as giant blades of grass surrounding the area, the use of many themed props and characters from the Toy Story movies such as a giant Woody, a giant Rex, an oversized paper plane and also a large ball from the first Pixar short, Luxo Jr. The new land opened on November 18, 2011. The land is located to the west side of Hong Kong Disneyland, behind Fantasyland. It has been rumoured that the widely popular Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction, currently found in Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort, Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort and Tokyo DisneySea at the Tokyo Disney Resort may be built here in a few years time. In February 6, 2013, a new shop named Andy's Toy Box have been opened, it's next to RC Racer. Attractions and Entertainment *Barrel of Fun *Cubot *RC Racer *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop Restaurants *Jessie's Snack Roundup *Frozen Lollipops Cart Shops *Andy's Engine *Andy's Toy Box __FORCETOC__ Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Toy Story Playland